Although fat-marbled beef (i.e. beef with an intermingling or dispersion of fat within it) is in great demand especially in Japan because of its tenderness, fine texture, etc., the problem is that it is difficult to produce. Therefore, in recent years, research in the production of the fat-marbled beef has been conducted not only in Japan but also overseas.
Many proposals to improve beef quality have been presented so far. For example, the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-22704 describes a method to improve the quality grade of beef, its fat marbling, firmness, flavor, tenderness, etc. by supplying feed containing calcium salt of fatty acid having a specific composition to cattle. Another method described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-169726 is to apply water-soluble magnesium oxide and metal chlorophyllin to cattle. By this method, when the meat is cooled during the processing of dressed carcasses after slaughter, myoglobin turns back into oxidized myoglobin by the oxygen remaining in its tissues, thus having good effects on the meat color, luster, etc. According to the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-132050, a daily intake of turmeric powder of approximately 0.1 g to 0.4 g per 10 kg of weight can prevent liver abscesses and its complications such as hepatization and liver congestion, which are frequently found in commercial cattle from the later raising stage to the fattening stage. With this improvement of hepatic function, the quality of the meat can be also enhanced. The Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-113129 describes feed composed of metallic salt of fatty acid including unsaturated fatty acid and phosphorus compound optionally with antioxidant. This feed greatly contributes to improving the quality of beef, the gaining of body weight, etc. in a variety of breeds such as Japanese Black Cattle, Holstein and F1. In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-196776, supplying feed mixed with spices and vitamin E enables the production of beef which can be kept fresh for a long time as well as reduce its drip and thus can lead to its improved flavor.
The present invention provides a simple method of improving beef quality and upgrading its fat marbling standard, differently from those mentioned above.